Janji kita
by Chanjoybaek6104
Summary: " Aku adalah orang yang sama dari masa lalu, dan masa depan. Aku ingin mengubah semuanya dari masa kini karena aku tidak ingin memulai dari masa lalu karena suatu alasan" - Park Chanyeol
1. Prolog

Janji Kita

"Aku adalah orang yg sama dari masa lalu dan masa depan. Aku ingin mengubahnya semuanya dari masa kini karena aku tak ingin memulai dari masa lalu karena suatu alasan"

\- Park Chanyeol

"mama ini kan kamar ku? Kenapa bayi itu selalu di taruh di kamar ku? aku lelah ma. Aku ingin segera beristirahat. Pindahkan bayi itu ke kamar mama. Kan di kamar mama juga ada ac kalau misalnya masalahnya ada di ac" ucap Baekhyun kesal lambil menganti bajunya. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah dan harus ngomel kepada mamanya yang pilih kasih itu.

"nanti tantemu segan membantu kakak mu mengurus si Samuel. Sudah lah perkara kecil saja pun" ucap mama Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tambah kesal.

Baekhyun pun bersiap siap ingin pergi keluar rumah menenangkan otaknya yang panas.

"mau kemana kau?" tanya sang mama dingin.

"keluar. Mau mendinginkan otak" ucap Baekhyun tak acuh lalu ia mengendarai motornya menuju sebuah kafe tak jauh dari sekolah nya.

Saat ia sampai, ia segera duduk di bangku paling sudut kafe dekat jendela. Tempat favoritnya dan kebetulan hanya bangku itu yang kosong.

Kafe itu memang sangat laris manis karena makanannya yang cocok dengan kantong anak sekolah seperti Baekhyun dan di tambah wifi yang kencang.

Baekhyun pun asyik memainkan hp nya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari aerphon ia sedang menunggu sang pelayan agar ia bisa memesankan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Saat 1 lagu EXO berjudul Stay sudah habis, barulah datang seorang pegawai wanita berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"mau pesan apa mbak?" tanya sang pegawai.

"hm... aku_"

"nasi goreng dua minum nya ice lemon tea" ucap seorang cowok yang tiba tiba langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"hei! tidak itu bukan pesanan ku dan ngapain kau duduk di sini? aku deluan di sini" ucap Baekhyun jengkel.

"itu benar mas. Mbak ini yg deluan duduk di sini, mohon antri di luar" ucap sang pelayan.

"aku kekasihnya. Sudah pesankan saja aku yang bayar" ucap Chanyeol lalu menginjak kaki Baekhyun di bawah meja agar Baekhyun batal mengajukan protesnya.

Baekhyun pun menggeram kesal sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis.

"kau itu siapa? semana - mena nya sama aku?!" ucap Baekhyun kesal dengan suara meninggi.

"hei sayang kecil kan volume mu. Biar aku jelaskan ya?" ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"aku bukan sayang mu!" ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil menatap Chanyeol seperti akan mengulitin pria bertelinga peri itu.

"itu benar. Tapi, kau calon istriku" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bangga.

Baekhyun yg muak pun bergeser memberi jarak pada mereka lalu memasangkan aerphonnya kembali.

"hei dengarkan aku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik aerphon Baekhyun.

"apa?" ucap Baekhyun ketus lalu ia melepas aerphon nya dengan terpaksa.

"ayo kita berkenalan" ucap Chanyeol semangat sambil tersenyum. Senyum yg sangat tampan dan di yakini bakal banyak wanita yg menjerit karena bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemilik senyum itu namun Baekhyun sekarang berada di mode kesal. Kesal karena ibunya dan sekarang kesal dengan pria bertelinga peri di hadapan nya jadi ia akan mengabaikan fakta Bahw pria di hadapan benar benar sangat lah tampan.

"ck. Aku tak sudi berkenalan dengan mu" ucap Baekhyun dingin lalu membuang muka nya ke samping ke arah jendela yg menampilkan pemandangan jalan raya yg cukup ramai agar tidak melihat wajah Chanyeol yg menurutanya sangat menyebalkan.

"ayo lah. Tak bisakah kita menjadi kawan? Kita bakal sangat serasi" ucap Chanyeol mengebu gebu lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatap nya membuat Baekhyun pun mendengus kesal agar ia tak kehilangan kontrol untuk menarik telia pria di hadapan nya agar berhenti mengusiknya.

"huh dasar. Namaku Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun ketus lalu ia memilih asyik memainkan ponselnya

"namaku Chanyeol. Hei ayo kita bersalaman" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun menyebabkan jatuh nya ponsel Baekhyun dari tangan nya.

"YAK!" ucap Baekhyun kesal kepada Chanyeol. Hp yg di dapatinya setelah menabung selama smp yg selalu di jaganya seperti anak kandung nya sendiri tapi pria di hadapan malah menjatuhkan nya.

Chanyeol yang panik pun tiba tiba tak sengaja malah menginjak ponsel Baekhyun sehingga timbu suara krek yg menandakan bahwa layar ponsel itu retak.

"ah maaf kan aku" ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia pun menunduk untuk mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dari bawah meja. Tapi entah kenapa terlintas ide brilian sehingga rasa bersala itu pun hilang.

Chanyeol sempat tersenyum bangga saat ia melihat hp Baekhyun yg wallpernya foto Sehun, adik kelas nya jadi retak tak jelas.

"maaf kan aku" ucap Chanyeol menahan senyum dan berpura pura merasa bersalah. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

"brengsek" ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu ia merebut hp nya dari tangan Chanyeol. Ia menatap nanar ke arah hp nya sambil membersihkan hp nya dengan tisu.

"aku boleh tanya gak?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit takut karena ia tau baekhyun-nya sedang mode marah. Ia harus berhati hati jika Baekhyun sedang dalam mode ini.

"apa?" ucap Baekhyun ketus sambil menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Kesabaran nya hampir saja habis dan ia berusaha menahan nya agar tidak menimbulkan kericuhan lebih dari ini.

"itu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit takut karena Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol seperti ingin membunuh nya hidup - hidup.

"first love ku" ucap Baekhyun kesal dan ia kembali mencoba bersabar.

"oh hanya first love. Bukan pacar atau mantan kan? hahaha" ucap Chanyeol kesenangan membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"ah maafkan aku cantik. Oh ya, aku akan mengantinya tapi kau harus membantu ku dulu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh harap. Di hati nya, ia harus bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan kembali Baekhyun-Nya.

"yak! ini kan salah mu? untuk apa aku membantu mu hah?!" ucap Baekhyun kesal. Kesabaran nya benar benar habis.

"hah maaf kan aku okey? bantu aku ya pliss" ucap Chanyeol memelas. Dan ia sepertinya harus pandai mengolah kata kata agar Baekhyun tidak marah padanya.

"hah baik lah apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba menahan marah. Ia ingin pria di hadapan bertanggung jawab atas hp nya yg layar aslinya retak.

"kau tau di sekitar sini ada gak entah tanah atau rumah gitu yang besar dan strategi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"hm... aku tau. Letak nya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengingat letak tempat tanah yg di jual tersebut.

"wah benar kah?" ucap Chanyeol senang dan hatinya bersorak gembira.

"Rencana ini harus berhasil" ucapnya dalam hati.

"iya benar. Tanah nya kalau tidak salah luasnya hm.. 45 x 85 meter" ucap Baekhyun semangat dan entah kenapa kemarahan malah sirna entah kemana melihat Chanyeol yg juga tampak senang.

"wah rumah itu bakal besar sekali jika di bangun. Berupa tanah kan?" ucap Chanyeol.

"iya benar berupa tanah. Dan tak jauh dari sini. Aku kenal pemiliknya. Tapi, dia menawarkan kepada orang tua ku dengan harga yang miring dari pada sama orang lain" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengingat ucapan ibunya berapa biaya yg harus di keluarkan untuk mendapatkan tanah tersebut.

"wah benarkah? berapa kalau sama mu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"kalau tidak salah bulan lalu saat ibuku bertanya harganya sekitar 500 jutaan lebih gitu lah aku juga lupa hehe" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa renyah. Tanpa ia sadari Chanyeol terpaku menatap dirinya yg sedang tertawa.

"tawa dan senyum yg kurindukan" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia pun menyusun kata katanya secepat mungkin agar rencana nya berhasil. Rencana mendapatkan kembali hati Baekhyun. Wanita yg ia cintai di masa lalu, kini dan masa depan.

"hm begini, aku sebenarnya tinggal di luar negeri, aku membeli rumah hanya untuk singgah gitu yah atau bisa di bilang sebagai vila. Sebenarnya juga aku masih anak sma sih tapi ya orang tua ku pengusaha makanya mereka menganjurkan ku untuk membeli rumah dari pada menyewa kamar kos. Sekalian orang tua ku sesekali bisa berkunjung ke sini. Tapi kau yg bakal menjadi pemilik rumah gitu deh" ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"tunggu tunggu maksudnya gimana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"nah nanti rumah itu aku bangung pakai uang aku tapi hak milik atas nama mu. Aku hanya sementara tinggal di sini mungkin sampai tamat SMA jadi ya kamu yg bakal mengurusnya tapi dengan syarat kamu harus bayar dong. Mana ada yg gratis di dunia ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"tentu saja harus bayar. Kalau kau berikan cuma cuma aku pasti curiga ada yang tidak beres" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol sedikit curiga.

"tidak beres seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"hm ya kaya ... kaya .. yah gitu deh" ucap Baekhyun kebingungan lalu ia kembali tertawa renyah karena sepertinya ia harus menghilangkan pikiran buruknya.

"ah makanan nya sudah datang. Ayo sambilan kita tulis surat perjanjiannya. Besok aku datang ke sekolah mu lalu menjemputmu untuk membicarakan tentang rumah Kita" ucap Chanyeol sambil menekankan kata 'Kita'.

"memangnya kau tau aku sekolah di mana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"ya kita harus bertukar identitas dulu lalu besok aku prin perjanjian dan kita berdua tandatangani" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tas ransel nya.

Baekhyun pun menangguk lalu ia memakan pesanan yg di pesan Chanyeol.

Mereka pun makan sambil berbicara tentang banyak hal dan Chanyeol yang sambil sesekali mengetik pada laptop nya.

"yak perjanjian nya kenapa begitu?" tanya Baekhyun mengajukan protes.

"yg mana maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"itu. Masa tertulis jika utang ku belum lunas aku harus menikah dengan mu saat tamat sma? itu terlalu cepat" ucap Baekhyun.

"jadi?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan. Sepertinya ia harus menggunakan cara lain agar Baekhyun-Nya jatuh ketangannya.

"10 tahun ke depan" ucap Baekhyun.

"tidak tidak. Saat kau resmi menjadi sarjana" ucap Chanyeol memantapkan pilihan. Setidaknya sampai Baekhyun sarjana hanya berkisar 5 tahun lagi dan ia yakin dalam 1 tahun Baekhyun tak akan sanggup mengumpul kan uang sebanyak 100 juta untuk melunasi rumah tersebut.

"tidak setuju" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"ya sudah perjanjian kita batal" ucap Chanyeol kehabisan ide.

"ih jangan. Hah baik lah baik lah" ucap Baekhyun pasrah.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum senang.

"sebentar lagi Baek. Sebentar lagi" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati kesenangan.

Setelah dari kafe, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah nya dengan alasan agar ia bisa mencari Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tidak mencicil utang nya.

Keesokan nya, saat Baekhyun pulang sekolah, Chanyeol sudah siaga menunggu di depan gerbang. Setelah itu mereka berangkat menuju rumah yang mereka bicarakan semalam.

"jadi deal kan bu?" tanya Chanyeol dan pemilik rumah itu menyerahkan sertifikat tanah dan juga menerima selembar cek bertuliskan 565 juta rupia.

"baik lah. Besok kita akan membicarakan rumah kita dengan sang arsitektur terpercaya ku" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh.

"jika di liha - lihat, kita seperti pasangan yang baru menikah yang sedang membangun rumah bersama ya" ucap Chanyeol.

"ck memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengan kuping gajah sepertimu hah?" ejek Baekhyun merasa kesal.

"cepat atau lambat, kau akan ku jinakan" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Yak! Kau kira aku ular apa perlu di jinakan hah?!" ucap Baekhyun tak terima.

"ia kau ular. Kau sudah menyemprotkan bisa mu di hati aku sehingga aku lumpuh tak bisa bergerak darimu" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia masuk ke mobil. Setelah itu ia pun menyalakan mobilnya.

"hahaha lucu sekali" ucap Baekhyun ketus lalu ikut masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol.

"aku mencintaimu Baek" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambik menatap Baekhyun yg sedang memasang sabuk pengaman pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol pun mengantar Baekhyun ke rumahnya setelah mereka kembali berargunen karena hp Baekhyun yg belum di perbaiki Chanyeol.

"hah baik lah. Berikan hp mu. Besok aku akan membelikan yg baru untuk mu. Jadi besok sepulang sekolah, kita akan ke mall untuk membeli ponsel mu" ucap Chanyeol mengalah. Sekaligus ia menggunakan cara ini untuk mencari tahu isi hp Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk setuju dan meletakan ponsel itu ke tangan Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun turun dari mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung menangis pilu penuh penyesalan.

"hiks hiks maaf kan aku Baekhyun. Maaf karena aku, kita harus mengulanginya dari awal. Maafkan aku sayang ku" ucap Chanyeol menangis pilu.

Setelah ia merasa kesesakan di dadanya berkurang, ia pun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah.

TBC


	2. Chaper 1

"hiks hiks maaf kan aku Baekhyun. Maaf karena aku, kita harus mengulanginya dari awal. Maafkan aku sayang ku" ucap Chanyeol menangis pilu.

Setelah ia merasa kesesakan di dadanya berkurang, ia pun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah.

Janji Kita

"Aku adalah orang yg sama dari masa lalu dan masa depan. Aku ingin mengubahnya semuanya dari masa kini karena aku tak ingin memulai dari masa lalu karena suatu alasan"

\- Park Chanyeol

Setelah turun dari mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan melewati ruang tamu. Saat itu sang kakak sedang menonton drama korea terbaru.

"hei kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?" tanya sang kakak saat Baekhyun melintas melewatinya begitu saja berjalan menuju kamar nya.

"rumah teman" ucap Baekhyun tak acuh lalu ia mau kembali melangkah kan kaki ke kamar jika ia tak mendengar suatu lagu dari drama tersebut.

Lagu yg sepertinya sangat ia kenal. Pada hal kata kakak nya drama itu baru di rilis hari ini.

"kenapa kau bengong begitu saja?" tanya kakak Baekhyun kebingungan.

Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan sang kakak dan mendengar lagu tersebut dengan seksama.

 _Oh someone like you_

 _chajeul su eopsgessjyo_

 _Oh someone like you_

 _tteonaji marayo_

 _naneun andwaeyo_

 _geudae animyeon andoegesseo_

 _naui geudae naui geudae love u_

"Yak kenapa kau kembali bengong hah?" ucap kakak perempuan Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"ah lagu ini, uh kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ia pun langsung kembali melangkah ke arah kamarnya, mengabaikan sang kakak yg berteriak karena di abaikan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun meletakan tas sekolahnya lalu mengambil baju gantinya. Bersiap siap ingin mandi. Tapi tiba tiba ia teringat lagu tersebut.

" _meoreojyeo gado geudae_ _geujeo barabogo isseoyo_ _eonjerado naege wayo_ _geudael gidarigo isseoyo_ _geudaeyeo"_ Dan Baekhyun pun teringat arti lagu yg di senandungkannya.

"ah lagu ini kan untuk... Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun kebingungan.

Ia merasa bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu hari ini tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan dalam keheningan.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak, menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia pun mandi dengan cepat karena ia teringat bahwa Sehun baru saja mengchat nya.

"oh tidak" ucap Baekhyun teringat bahwa ponselnya ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"aduh gimana ini? aish sial sial sial" ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil menghentakan kakinya.

Baekhyun pun mandi dengan cepat lalu ia segera memakai bajunya.

"oh tidak. Aku tidak tau alamat rumah nya. Semua identitasnya ada di ponsel itu" ucap Baekhyun kebingungan.

Baekhyun pun mencoba merilekskan diri.

"hah biarin saja deh" ucap nya lalu ia duduk di tempat tidur untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai menyenandungkan lagu tersebut.

Dan tiba tiba ia kembali ingat tentang arti dari lagu tersebut.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia mulai menyanyikan arti lagu tersebur sambil meletakan handuk nya di gantungan yg ada di kamar mandi.

 _"Jika aku memikirkan mu aku merasa hangat_ _Jika aku bilang aku merindukan ku, akankah kau datang?_ _Dunia berhenti hanya ada kamu_ _Aku ingin memberitahu mu, pada mu"_ Dan entah mengapa hati Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri dan sedikit merasa berat jika melanjutkan lagu tersebut.

 _"Oh seorang sepertimu_ _Apakah kau mendengarnya?_ _Oh seorang seperti mu_ _Dimanakah kamu_ _Walau dalam mimpi_ _Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan mu"_

DanBaekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan lagu tersebut. Air mata nya tumpah. Ia pun menangis di depan pintu kamar mandi. Menangis dalam diam sambil berjongkok.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yg tak beres saat menyanyikan lagu itu. "ada apa ini? hiks kenapa aku merasa sesak. Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun seorang diri.

Ia pun membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kesedihan. Setelah merasa puas menangis, ia pun menghapus air matanya lalu memilih untuk tidur di bandingkan dengan makan malam.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja. Ia seolah melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja menangis di dalam mobil.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, ia segera melangkah ke kamar sang ibunda. Ia ingin membantu mamanya yg pasti sedang kesulitan mengurus kedua adik kembar nya.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau pulang selarut ini nak? tak biasanya?" tanya ibu Chanyeol kepada Chanyeol sambil menggendong adik perempuan nya yg sedang menangis.

"aku main sebentar ma ke rumah teman" ucap Chanyeol lalu membantu mama nya menggendong adik laki laki nya yg juga sedang menangis.

"oh iya ma, papa hari ini pulang gak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak. Kata papa ia sedang di Singapura urusan bisnis" ucap mama nya.

"hah pasti dia sedang tidur bersamaan jalang itu. Aku harus segera menggunakan semua tabungan ku agar papa tidak menggunakan uang itu untuk jalang itu seperti waktu lalu" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"mama, mama tidak ada rencana ingin menceraikan papa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak. Memangnya kenapa kami harus bercerai?" tanya mama Chanyeol kebingungan.

"sepertinya papa selingkuh deh mama" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia meletakan adik laki lakinya yg sudah berhenti menangis ke box bayi.

"kau yakin?" tanya mama Chanyeol curiga.

"sangat yakin. Ma aku mohon. Buat semua harta kita jadi atas nama ku sebelum papa menjual nya" ucap Chanyeol lalu membantu mama nya meletakan adik perempuan nya ke box bayi.

"hah baik lah" ucap mama Chanyeol. Sepertinya mama Chanyeol juga mulai curiga dengan kelakuan suaminya akhir2 ini.

"hm sebenarnya gini ma. Aku tadi gak ke rumah teman. Tapi aku membeli tanah. Aku ingin menghabiskan semua uang papa di tabungan ku. Tapi untuk sementara rumah itu atas nama teman ku agar tetap aman" ucap Chanyeol. Ya ini lah alasan awal nya. Memberikan hak milik rumah itu kepada Baekhyun. Dan dari sana lah mulai tumbuh cinta mereka tapi sial nya berakhir sadis.

Chanyeol pun menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak ingin mereka mati kembali dengan cepat dam sadis. Di bunuh oleh musuh papa nya karena terlilit utang. Sungguh miris.

"kau yakin orang itu orang baik?" tanya mama Chanyeol sedikit tak percaya.

"sangat yakin. Dia sangat baik. Dia, kekasihku ma" ucap Chanyeol.

"wah benar kah? kapan kapan ajak dong dia main ke sini" ucap mama Chanyeol kepada Chanyeol.

"hm secepatnya akan ku kenalkan pada mama" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"tapi ingat sekolah mu. Kau sudah kelas 11 loh" ucap mama Chanyeol.

"iya ma. Baekhyun juga kelas 11 tapi dia sekolah di negeri" ucap Chanyeol.

"oh namanya Baekhyun. Sekolah di negeri? pasti dia anak yg pintar. Karena masuk negeri kan gk sembarangan orang" ucap mama Chanyeol.

"hm. Ya sudah ya ma. Aku mau makan lalu belajar" ucap Chanyeol lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur.

Chanyeol pun mulai menyiapkan makanan nya sendiri lalu makan sendiri karena mama nya masih sibuk mengurusi adik nya yg masih berumur 10 bulan.

Setelah makan, Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju tangga untuk pergi ke kamar. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan nya gak enak. Seperti ada kesesakan memyelimuti hati nya.

Tanpa ia sadari pun air matanya mulai tumpah. Chanyeol pun segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar agar isak tangis nya tak terdengar oleh mama nya.

"hiks ada apa ini. Kenapa aku merasakan sedih seperti ini?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghapus air matanya.

Tiba tiba ponse Baekhyun bergetar. Ada sebuah Chat Line baru masuk.

"ini foto terbaru Baek" isi pesan itu.

"Sehun?" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"kenapa? ini bukannya papa ku? Kakak Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol kaget.

"tidak mungkin kan? kakak Baekhyun jalang nya?" ucap Chanyeol dan ia pun kembali menangis. Perasaan nya bercampur aduk antara sedih dan marah.

"apa benar mama mu sudah mengusir kakak angkat mu?" tanya Sehun melalui pesan itu.

"kakak angkat? hah syukurlah" ucap Chanyeol menghela nafas legah. Ia kira kakak kandung Baekhyun.

"Memang beberapa waktu lalu yg memang papa terpetuk selingkuh dengan seorang wanita muda tapi wajah nya tidak seperti di foto ini" guma Chanyeol sambil menatap teliti foto tersebut.

"Baekhyun kau baik saja? kenapa tidak membalas pesan ku?" tanya Sehun melalui chat Line tersebut.

"ah aku tak apa2 Sehun. Aku hanya syok melihat kelakuan kakak ku" ucap Chanyeol membalas pesan Sehun seolah olah dia itu Baekhyun.

"beristirahat lah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan mereka" ucap Sehun membalas pesan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol pun memutuskan hanya mengread pesan tersebut. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang untuk melihat semua isi hp Baekhyun.

"bahkan di fotonya dia terlihat sangat cantik sekali" ucap Chanyeol memandang kagun foto Baekyun di galeri hp.

"hah aku jadi merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang ponsel itu.

Tiba2 Chanyeol teringat bahwa ada pr matematika yg belum ia selesaikan. Jadi ia segera beranjak dari ranjang dan duduk di meja belajar yg ada di kamar nya lalu mulai mengambil buku nya dari laci. Setelah itu ia meletakan ponsel Baekhyun di meja dan mulai fokus mengerjakan pr nya.

Ia bersekolah di SMA swasta yg elit. SMA yg sangat disiplin. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

"nanti aku akan mengajari Baekhyun. Kami akan belajar bersama di rumah itu. Lalu sesekali aku bisa mencuri cium di pipinya" ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap menulis jawaban di bukunya.

"ah aku jadi tak sabar menunggu waktu itu tiba" ucap Chanyeol.

Saat jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 9:18, Chanyeol telah siap mengerjakan semua pr nya.

Ia pun menyusun rosternya lalu kembali berbaring sambil memainkan ponsel Baekhyun.

"entah kenapa aku jadi teringat suara Baekhyun yg sedang menyanyikan lagu korea kesukaannya" ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap mengotak atik ponsel Baekhyun.

"ternyata di sudah suka Korea sejak kelas 1 sma" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat riwayat download di hp Baekhyun.

"aku aku jadi teringat saat kami bermain games dan Baekhyun kalah lalu ia ku suruh nge dance" ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa.

"ah benar benar lah. Aku jadi sangat merindukannya. Lebih baik aku tidur" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia mencharger hp Baekhyun dan hp nya.

Keesokan hari nya. Chanyeol bangun langsung membantu ibu nya yg sedang masak di dapur. Sementara adik nya masih tidur jadi kerjaan mereka selesai dengam cepat.

"mama, bolehkah nanti aku menghubungi teman mama yg arsitektur itu?" tanya Chanyeol kepada mama nya.

"kau ingin dia mendesain rumah mu?" tanya Mama Chanyeol di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"baik lah. Ambil nomor nya di ponsel mama" ucap mama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun segera mematuhi ucapan mama nya. Ia menuliskan nomor itu pada kertas. Lalu ia segera naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya guna bersiap siap karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol segera berangkat ke sekolah. Ia tak menjemput Baekhyun karena ia tau Baekhyun itu orang nya sangat mandiri. Ia punya motor jadi jika dia ada niat ingin menjemputnya harus di kabarin. Biarlah masalah hp Baekhyun nanti, mereka singgah sebentar ke rumah Baekhyun. Lumayan Chanyeol bisa melihat kembali isi rumah orang yg di cintainya itu.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sekolah nya sekolah swasta jadi pulang pukul 14:00 berbeda dengan Baekhyun yg pulang pukul 15:00. Makanya Chanyeol selalu tepat waktu menjemput Baekhyun. Calon istrinya.

"gimana?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah ada di depan nya.

"motorku gimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara cemberut membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Chanyeol sungguh merindukan tingkah manja dan menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"kita ke rumah mu dulu. Okey?" Ucap Chanyeol langsung di anggukin oleh Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di rumah, ternyata mama Baekhyun hendak pergi sebentar ada keperluan. Jadi ia menitipkan anak kakak nya itu kepada Baekhyun dan otomatis mereka harus menunggu sebentar.

Chanyeol justru tidak keberatan. Ia justru senang bisa berduaan dengan Baekhyun di tambah keponakan Baekhyun. Ia jadi teringat bahwa dulu mereka pernah punya anak. Chanyeol pun tak sengaja tersenyum mengingat itu membuat Baekyun kebingungan.

"kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"kita jadi seperti pasangat suami istri" ucap Chanyeol.

"dalam mimpi mu" ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"dan aku akan mewujudkan mimpi itu" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa ngeri.

"kau akan memperkosaku di rumah itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara meninggi.

"tidak perlu sampai memperkosa mu karena kita pasti akan menikah" ucap Chanyeol.

"percaya diri sekali kau" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"dan aku akan membuktikannya. Kau akan jatuh ke tangan ku" ucap Chanyeol.

"hah mau mu apa sih?" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membalas Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut.

"tapi aku tidak" ucap Baekhyun.

"bukan tidak tapi belum" ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun memilih untuk pergi ke kamar Baekhyun meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamar mama nya.

Dari mana ia tau letak kamar Baekhyun? karena ia sudah pernah memasuki rumah ini. Beberapa waktu yg lalu. Ya. Semua karena Chanyeol. Dan karena itu lah ia harus kembali mengulang semuanya. Ia harus bersabar.

"ah wanginya" ucap Chanyeol setelah ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur Baekhyun. Ia jadi teringat bahwa beberapa waktu lalu pernah menindih lalu mencium bibi Baekhyun di sini.

"ah aku tak boleh mengingat hal seperti itu kalau gak nanti adik ku bangun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun datang.

"yak seenaknya tidur di kamar ku. Ayo bangun" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"uh aku ngantuk" ucap Chanyeol dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"yak bangun" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Tiba tiba ada ide jail terlintas di otak nya. Chanyeol pun menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun jatuh di atas nya.

Wajah mereka sangat lah dekat. Baekhyun seketika mematung.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum melihat itu. Jadi ia mendekatkan wajah Baekhyun dengan tanggannya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

"bibir yg ku rindukan" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sementara Baekhyun semakin dia mematung.

"ah ini kan ciuman pertama Baekhyun" guma Chanyeol dalam hati.

Jadi Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk melumat bibi Baekhyun.

"rasanya tetap sama. Manis" ucap Chanyeol sambil menikmati bibi bawah Baekhyun.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tersenyum dalam ciuman. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya lalu kembali melumat bibi Baekhyun lebih dalam.

"uhh" desah Baekhyun pun keluar.

Chanyeol pun membuka matanya lalu menjahui kepala Baekhyun untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"cukup. Aku tak mau memakan mu sekarang. Ini terlalu cepat" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia membaringkan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun sedikit kecewa.

Chanyeol pun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mama Baekhyun untuk melihat keponakan Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol pun menyadari keterdiaman Baekhyun.

"hei kenapa kau sedih huh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"apa kau kecewa karena kita tak melanjutkannya?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah membuang wajah nya karena ia tak mau Chanyeol tau bahwa ia sedang merona.

"ah dugaan ku benar. Hei sayang dengarkan aku. Ini belum waktunya okey? Aku belum bisa mencari uang untuk menafkahkan mu dan anak kita jadi aku mohon bersabar lah ya?" ucap Chanyeol.

"apaan sih. Malah ngaur kau" ucap Baekhyun membuat suaranya ketus pada hal hati nya senang melihat perlakuan lembut Chanyeol.

Chupp

"itu sebagai permintaan maaf ku. Okey? jangan marah ya?" ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup kilat bibi Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Baekhyun pun kembali tersenyum karena hal itu.

"mama pulang. Maaf mama agak lama. Tadi di jalan agak macet. Jangan lewat gudang mi instan itu ya di sana macet sekali" ucap mama nya.

"baik lah ma" ucap Baekhyun.

"ya sudah kami pergi dulu ya tante" ucap Chanyeol ijin pamit.

Setelah itu mereka pun berangkat menuju plaza. Ia harus bertanggung jawab atas ponsel Baekhyun yg di rusak nya.

"kau mau hp yg sama atau yg lain?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"yang lain boleh kah?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tak enak.

"boleh. Tidak apa apa" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk lalulalu mencari ponsel yg menurutnya bagus.

"ah yg itu tapi aku mau warna_" "putih" potong Chanyeol.

"dari mana kau tau aku akan memilih warna putih?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"itu warna kesukaan mu selain biru" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut.

"dari mana kau tau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kamar mu" ucap Chanyeol memberikan alasan agar Baekhyun tidak curiga.

"oh iya benar. Kamar ku warna biru dan putih" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bernafas legah.

"ram nya berapa kak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ram nya 5 GB dek" ucap pegawai itu.

"tidak ada kah yg 8 GB?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ada tapi harganya di atas ini dek" ucap pegawai itu lagi.

"tidak apa2" ucap Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau memilih ram yg 8 GB?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kau suka korea kan? pasti membutuhkan ponsel yg ram nya besar untuk memampung semua itu" ucap Chanyeol.

"dari mana kau tau aku suka korea?" tanya Baekhyun kembali terkejut.

"kamar mu. Ada 4 poster boyband korea" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun kembali mengangguk.

"lain kali jangan seenaknya masuk kamar orang. Kau jadi tau semuanya tentang ku" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"kau juga ingin tau semua tentang ku?" tanya Chanyeol dan wajah Baekhyun kembali merona.

Ucapan Baekhyun sangat tepat sasaran.

"tidak" ucap Baekhyun berbohong.

"baik lah. Besok kita bermain di kamarku" ucap Chanyeol.

"apa? bermain apa?" tanya Baekhyun kaget sekaligus panik.

"menggambr desain rumah 'kita'. Kau lupa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tak lupa menekankan kata 'kita'.

"ah terserah mu" ucap Baekhyun tak ambil pusing.

Setelah pesanan ponsel mereka selesai, Chanyeol permisi sebentar untuk pergi ke ATM untuk membayar ponsel Baekhyun.

"ini kak. Totalnya 6 juta kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan pegawai itu mengangguk.

Baekhyun pun terdiam. 6 juta itu harga yg sangat mahal. Hp nya saja harnya hanya 3 juta. Setengah dari harga yg di kasih Chanyeol.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap Chanyeol sambil mmenggengam tangan Baekhyun.

"ah Chanyeol. Tidak kah ini terlalu mahal?" ucap Baekhyun merasa tak entak.

"tidak. Asalkan untuk mu semua akan ku lakukan" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"apa alasanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia memcuri satu kecupan di pipi Baekhyun.

"tapi aku tidak Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepala.

"bukan tidak. Tapi belum" ucap Chanyeol.

"sudah tidak apa2. Tak usah di pikirkan okey?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"sepertinya aku harus mulai mencintai Chanyeol. Dia pria yg sangat baik. Aku tak tega melihat nya tersakiti" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dari maal, Chanyeol langsung mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah nya.

"ini nomor ponsel ku. Kalau ada apa apa langsung hubungi aku ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengetik nomor telponnya pada hp Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk.

"dan ini hp lama mu" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan hp lama Baekhyun ke tangan pemiliknya.

"terima kasih banyak ya Chanyaol" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis membuat Chanyeol pun membalas semyum Baekhyun.

"sama sama. Belajar yg giat ya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak kepala Baekhyun.

"iya" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk. Setelah itu, Baekhyun pun turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan masuk ke rumah nya.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun masuk ke rumah, Chanyeol pun menjalankan mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia di kejutkan oleh ucapan mama nya bahwa semua harta orang tua nya yg atad nama mama dan papanya langsung berubah jadi atas namanya hanya 1 hari saja.

"mama menyogok notaris sebesar 15 juta agar semua siap pada hari ini. Mama benar benar takut papa mu kembali berulah" ucap Mama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum senang lalu ia memeluk mama nya.

"makasih ma. Aku janji akan menjaga semua milik kita dengan baik" ucap Chanyeol di balas anggukan mama nya.

"Ngomong2 kau sudah makan?" tanya mama Chanyeol dj balas gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

"ya sudah ayo makan lalu kau belajar ya" ucap mama Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun mengikuti ucapan mama nya.

TBC


	3. Chaper 2

Janji Kita

"Aku adalah orang yg sama dari masa lalu dan masa depan. Aku ingin mengubahnya semuanya dari masa kini karena aku tak ingin memulai dari masa lalu karena suatu alasan"

\- Park Chanyeol

Disaat Chanyeol tengah asyik belajar, tiba tiba Baekhyun menelpon dirinya.

"ada apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Chan di sana hujan gak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun beranjak dari meja belajarnya menuju jendela untuk memastikan ucapan Baekhyun dan ternyata benar.

"iya hujan Baek. Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"di rumah ku banjir dan listrik nya padam. Aku sendirian di rumah. Mama sama kakak ku dan anak nya pergi ke rumah sakit. Karena anak nya demam mulai aku pulang dari mall tadi" ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"aku akan segera kesana" ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

"kau yakin aku tak merepotkan mu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tak enak.

"tidak apa apa. Ini sudah larut malam aku takut aku kenapa kenapa" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia segera menuju ke kamar mama nya untuk meminta ijin.

"terima kasih banyak ya Chan" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"sama sama Baek" ucap Chanyeol. Lalu saat ia mau membuka pintu, gerakan nya terhenti karena 1 ucapan Baekhyun. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, dia langsung memutuskan telponnya.

"love you"

"sial kau Baek" ucap Chanyeol menggerutu karena Baekhyun langsung mematikan telponnya. Pada hal ia ingin membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

" ya sudah lah" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia memasukan hp nya ke kantong celananya.

"mama" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Ia tak mau membangunkan kedua adik kembarnya.

"ada apa Chan?" tanya mama Chanyeol lalu ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk berbicara di luar kamar agar tidak mengganggu.

"mama, Baekhyun sedang kesusahan. Rumah nya kebanjiran dan listrik padam. Keponakan nya kena demam sejak soreh tadi jadi Baekhyun sendirian di rumahnya. Mama dan kakak nya pergi ke rumah sakit sementara papa nya sedang keluar kota" ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"aduh kasihan sekali. Ya sudah kau jemput saja dia" ucap mama Chanyeol di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu berangkat menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"astaga banjirnya tinggi sekali. Lebih baik aku memarkirkan mobil di sini saja" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia mengambil senter dan payung yg sudah tersedia di mobil tersebut.

"Baek, Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol saat ia sudah berada di depan rumah Baekhyun dengan menggunakan payung.

"ah sebentar Chan" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia segera keluar dan mengunci rumahnya dengan benar.

Chanyeol memang mengetahui bahwa rumah Baekhyun langganan banjir. Ya dia sudah mengetahui semua nya. Ia akan berjalan pelan pelan agar tidak terjatuh ke lubang yg sama karena ia hanya mengulanginya.

Baekhyun pun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan menaruh tas sekolah nya di atas kepala karena banjir sampai setinggi pinggul nya.

"untung saja ponsel ku ku tinggalkan di mobil kalau gak sudah rusak tuh" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Saat Baekhyun sudah mendekat, Chanyeol segera memberi payung dan akhirnya mereka sepayung berdua.

"awas nanti kau basah" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar mendekat ke arah nya.

"maaf merepotkan mu" ucap Baekhyun merasa tak enak.

"tidak apa. Santai saja" ucap Chanyeol lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol yg di parkirnya dengan jarak 200 meter.

"ayo masuk lah" ucap Chanyeol.

"aku takut milikmu jadi basah Chan" ucap Baekhyun.

"tak apa. Aku bisa mengeringkannya besok" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menuruti ucapan Chanyeol.

"jadi apa kau besok sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah di jalan menuju rumah Chanyeol.

"tidak. Tas ku, buku buku ku basah semua" ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"ya sudah besok ibu ku akan datang ke sekolah mu untuk meminta ijin agar kau cuti selama beberapa hari ini" ucap Chanyeol.

"terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun.

"iya sama sama" ucap Chanyeol lalu keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga sampai di rumah Chanyeol.

"barang apa saja di tas mu itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"surat surat berharga, buku tabungan, uang dan emas mama ku sama ponsel dan laptop" ucap Baekhyun.

"laptop mu tak rusak? tadi kan kau jadi kan tutup kepala mu agar tidak kena hujan" ucap Chanyeol.

"tas ini tebal. Lihat tidaj basah kan" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menganguk.

"jadi kau tak membawa bajumu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"hah tak apa. Pinjam baju mama ku saja" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia mengajak Baekhyun ke dalam.

"di sana kamar mandinya. Kau mandi lah dengan air hangat. Biar aku mintakan baju sama mama ku" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mematuhinya.

Setelah membereskan urusan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mengganti baju nya sementara Baekhyun menunggu di ruang tengah sambil melihat sekitar nya.

"wah rumah Chanyeol besar dan_ de ja vu" ucap Baekhyun.

"apa itu de ja vu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol tiba tiba membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"de ja vu itu seperti pernah terjadi. Aku seperti pernah memasuki rumah ini pada hal kan ini pertama kalinya" ucap Baekhyun.

"hah kau benar benar tak mengingatnya dengan baik ya" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"ayo tidur. Sudah setengah 11 malam" ucap Chanyeol lalu menggengam tangan Baekhyun, mengajak nya menuju kamar nya.

"kita akan tidur di sini?" tanya Baekhyun tak enak.

"kau tidur lah di atas. Tempat tidur ku ada dua. Lihat di bawah ada kan" ucap Chanyeol.

"sebaiknya aku tidur di bawah saja karena aku tidak bisa diam waktu tidur" ucap Baekhyun.

"tidak. Kau tidur lah di atas" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun kembali mematuhinya.

"selamat malam Chan" ucap Baekhyun.

"selamat malam Baek" ucap Chanyeol.

15 menit kemudian, Chanyeol belum juga bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sementara Baekhyun sudah.

Jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun sampai kantuk menjemputnya.

Saat ia sudah mulai terlelap, tiba tiba tubuh Baekhyun jatuh di atasnya dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Chanyeol pun terpaksa membuka matanya dan seketika jantunga berdetak kencang.

Chanyeol pun membiarkan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit lalu mengeser tubuh Baekhyun agar tidur di sampingnya.

"yah. Aku merindukan momen ini" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan pelukan hangat.

Tapi entah kenapa rasanya berat memejamkan matanya karena wajah Baekhyun berada sangat dekat dengan nya.

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk kembali melumat bibi Baekhyun dengan lembut agar sang empunya tidak terbangun.

Setelah puas, Chanyeol pun mengakhiri ciuman nya lalu berbisik "aku selalu mencintaimu Baek". Setelah itu ia pun jatuh ke alam mimpi sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

keesokan hari nya Baekhyun terpekik terkejut karena saat ia membuka mata ia sudah berada di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Yak Chanyeol. Aish bangun. Lepaskan pekukanmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pipi Chanyeol.

"uh sebentar lagi dear" ucap Chanyeol dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"yak! bangun" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol yg terusik pun membuka matanya.

"lepaskan aku" ucap Baekhyun ketus.

Chupp

"morning kiss" ucap Chanyeol. Perilaku Chanyeol tadi sukses membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang dan seketika tubuhnya mematung.

"hehehe wajahmu memerah" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"aish kau ini!" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"aduh sakit tau" ucap Chanyeol meringis.

"rasain. Lepaskan pelukanmu" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"tidak" ucap Chanyeol dan ia kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Yak Chan_hmppfftt" bibir Baekhyun pun di bungkam oleh Chanyeol dalam ciuman dan mengubah posisi jadi di atas Baekhyun dengan bertumpu pada tangan dan kaki nya agar tidak menimpah Baekhyun.

"hmfft hmff" ucap Baekhyun menggeleng mencoba melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yg kesal pun memilih menyerang leher Baekhyun, ke titik sensitif Baekhyun.

"Akh ahh aahh shh" desah Baekhyun lalu ia menjambak rambut Chanyeol agar menghentikan kegiatannya.

"aish kau ini! sakit tau!" ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil memegang bekas kecupan Chanyeol.

"tapi tadi sepertinya ada yg mendesah deh" goda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah menjitak Chanyeol.

"auh sakit tau" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kepalanya yg di jitak Baekhyun.

"Yak geser. Aku mau mandi" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol pun hanya tertawa lalu ia menggeser kerah baju Baekhyun untuk melihat karyanya.

"lumayan. Jangan di hapus ya. Kalau kau hapus pun, aku akan membuat nya lagi dengan senang hati" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bangga.

"dalam mimpimu!" ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu memukul dada Chanyeol.

"dan aku akan mewujudkan mimpi itu" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia bangkit berdiri.

"hah hah kau berat sekali" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"maaf kan aku karena tubuhmu selalu berhasil menggoda ku" ucap Chanyeol.

"nafsu mu yg terlalu tinggi" ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"memangnya kau membawa baju gantimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"oh iya" ucap Baekhyun teringat.

Chanyeol pun berjalan ke lemarinya. Ia mengambil sweter biru muda pemberian ibunya.

"celananya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"pakai aja celana pendek itu" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

Baekhyun pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi sementara Chanyeol memilih untuk turun ke bawah untuk membantu ibunya.

"pagi ma" sapa Chanyeol.

"hei pagi sayang" sapa mama Chanyeol.

"ada yg bisa ku bantu ma?" tanya Chanyeol.

"adik mu. Kau cek lah mereka" ucap mama Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun menurut.

"hei ada apa ini adik kakak yg ganteng dan cantik huh" sapa Chanyeol saat ia masuk ke kamar mama nya dan langsung di sambut suara tangis kedua adik nya.

"edong~" ucap adik laki lakinya lalu di susul adik perempuannya.

"ayo kakak gendong" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia menggendong adik perempuannya di tangan kiri dan adik laki laki di tangan kanan.

"kau yakin sanggup menggendong mereka berdua?" tanya mama Chanyeol.

"sanggup kok ma. Tenang saja" ucap Chanyeol.

"ternyata kau di sini Chan. Wuah lucu sekali" ucap Baekhyun saat ia turun dari tangga langsung melihat seorang bayi perempuan yg sangat lucu.

"ini adik mu ya Chan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"iya Baek. Umurnya 10 bulan" ucap Chanyeol.

"sini yg perempuan aku yg gendong" ucap Baekhyun lalu langsung mengambil adik perempuan Chanyeol.

"kau suka sama bayi perempuan ya dari pada ya laki laki" ucap Chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisi gendong adik laki lakinya.

"iya. Karena kalau bayi laki laki sudah ada 1 di rumah" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia mencium pipi bayi itu.

"oh ya? bayi siapa Baek?" tanya mama Chanyeol dari arah dapur sambil membawa makanan dari arah dapur.

"keponakan tante. Kakak ku ada 2. Jadi kakak pertama pergi dari rumah. Katanya kawin lari sementara kakak ke dua suaminya udah meninggal karena kecelakaan 2 bulan yg lalu" ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"oh kalian semua cewek ya? enak dong" ucap mama Chanyeol.

"enak apa nya tante. Yg ada berantem mulu" ucap Baekhyun.

"dari pada aku Baek, kesepian" ucap Chanyeol mengingat saat dulu dia masih anak tunggal.

"sudah sudah. Waktunya sarapan lalu kalian siap siap lah ke sekolah" ucap mama Chanyeol.

"tapi tante, baju dan peralatan sekolah ku rusak" ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"kau libur saja Baek. Tante akan ke sekolah mu untuk permisiskan kau. Kau bisa kan jaga kedua bayi ini sebentar?" tanya mama Chanyeol.

"bisa kok tante. Maaf ngerepotin" ucap Baekhyun.

"tidak apa apa" ucap mama Chanyeol lalu mereka makan pagi sambil sesekali mendengar celotehan kedua adik kembar Chanyeol.

"aku selesai. Aku siap siap dulu ya ma" ucap Chanyeol lalu langsung pergi ke kamar untuk siap siap. Sementara Baekhyun membantu membersihkan peralatan makan.

"kau cantik sekali nak Baekhyun. Chanyeol beruntung memiliki kekasih secantik kamu" ucap mama Chanyeol.

"maaf tante tapi aku bukan kekasih Chanyeol. Aku hanya teman nya" ucap Baekhyun merasa gak enak.

"sudah jangan malu mengakui bahwa kau kekasih anak ku. Tak apa apa. Tante setuju kok. Lain kali panggil mama saja ya?" ucap mama Chanyeol dan di balas anggukan canggung dari Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol telah siap dengan pakaian sekolah nya.

"aku berangkat ya ma" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi mamanya.

"hati hati" ucap mama Chanyeol.

"sebentar Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"yak mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Chup

"mau mencium calon istriku. Kita belum resmi makanya aku masih tak berani melakukannya di hadapan mama" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sementara Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"baik baik di rumah ya sayang. Jaga anak kita ya. Aku akan pulang cepat. Sampai jumpa" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak kepala Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke mobil menuju ke sekolah.

"aish dia itu" ucap Baekhyun jengkel.

"kenapa setiap di dekatnya jantungku selalu berdebar?" guma Baekhyun.

"apa aku mencintainya?" tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun pun memilih menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran nya yg kacau karena Chanyeol.

TBC


	4. Chaper 3

Janji Kita

"Aku adalah orang yg sama dari masa lalu dan masa depan. Aku ingin mengubahnya semuanya dari masa kini karena aku tak ingin memulai dari masa lalu karena suatu alasan"

\- Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Baekhyun" panggil mama Chanyeol.

"iya tante" ucap Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, menghampiri ibu Chanyeol tersebut.

"Baek tolong jaga Soyul dan Sungyeol ya. Mama akan ke sekolah mu sebentar meminta izin" ucap mama Chanyeol.

"baik tante. Terima kasih banyak ya tante atas bantuannya. Aku tak tau jika tak ada tante" ucap Baekhyun tulus.

"iya sama sama. Gak usah sungkan. Mama tidak akan lama. Dan berhentilah memanggil tante. Panggil aku mama" ucap Mama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk canggung.

"ah sebentar, tadi malam, kau tidur di kamar Chanyeol?" tanya mama Chanyeol.

"i..iya tante. Chanyeol membawa ku ke sana" ucap Baekhyun.

"aduh anak itu. Dia tidak berbuat macam macam kan? di samping kamar Chanyeol ada kamar kosong. Mungkin karena jarang di bersihkan makanya Chanyeol langsung menarikmu ke kamarnya" ucap mama Chanyeol.

"ah mungkin saja ma" ucap Baekhyun sedikit canggung saat mengucapkan kata 'ma'.

"memang sih aku merestui kalian tapi ingat, jangan kelewatan batas ya. Aku tak ingin menimang cucu sebelum sekolah kalian selesai. Sekolah utamakan. Pendidikan okey?" ucap mama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menggangguk canggung.

"ya sudah mama pergi ya ke sekolah mu. Hati hati di rumah" ucap mama Chanyeol lalu tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

Baekhyun pun memilih untuk pergi ke arah tempat ke dua adik kembar Chanyeol sedang makan.

"astaga berantakan nya. Tapi yah kalian lumayan licah dan aktif ya" ucap Baekhyun kaget melihat bubur bayi berserakan di baju si bayi dan ada yg berceceran ke meja bahkan lantai.

"sudah siap makannya?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"siap" ucap Sungyeol membuat Baekhyun gemas lulu mencubit pelan pipi Sungyeol dengan lembut sambil terkikik geli.

"pertama tama ganti baju kalian. Kakak tidak bisa menggendong sekaligus jadi kakak gendong si cantik ini lalu si ganteng ini ke kamar ya?" ucap Baekhyun meminta ijin kepada Sungyeol agar tidak marah kepadanya.

"uhm. Cepat cepat" ucap Sungyeol dengan aksen cadel nya.

"iya iya" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah membaringkan Soyul di tempat tidur mama nya Chanyeol, di kamar mama Chanyeol, ia berkata "jangan kemana mana. Tetap seperti ini. Kakak tidak akan lama okey?" ucap Baekhyun dan bayi perempuan itu hanya menggangguk.

Baekhyun pun segera berjalan ke arah tempat si Sungyeol berada lalu menggendong Sungyeol ke kamar.

"Sungyeol kan paling besar jadi mengalah ya sama adik nya tak apa2 kan?" tanya Baekhyun dan Sungyeol hanya menggangguk.

Baekhyun pun mengganti baju Soyul lalu mengganti baju Sungyeol.

"nah setelah ini, kalian bermain lah di sini sebentar. Kakak harus membersihkan kekacauan yg kalian buat" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia menggendong Soyul ke box bayi di susul menggendong Sungyeol ke box bayi juga.

"jangan kemana mana okey? kakak tidak akan lama. Jika perlu sesuatu, berteriak lah memanggil kakak" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia mengusak rambut Sungyeol.

Setelah itu ia segera ke ruang makan dan membersihkan bekas bubur Soyul dan Sungyeol.

Setelah semua pekerjaan Baekhyun selesai, Baekhyun pun kembali ke kamar mama Chanyeol lalu bermain dengan adik kembar Chanyeol sampai ibu Chanyeol pun pulang.

Dari pagi hingga siang, Baekhyun hanya membantu ibu Chanyeol meringankan pekerjaannya. Setelah makan siang, Chanyeol belum juga pulang hingga Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada ibu Chanyeol.

"ma, Chanyeol ke mana ya?" tanya Baekhyun canggung.

"katanya dia ada kerja kelompok" ucap mama Chanyeol.

"hm begitu ya. Ya sudah, aku permisi ke kamar Chanyeol saja ya ma" ucap Baekhyun dan di balas anggukan dari mama Chanyeol.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya merebahkan diri nya di ranjang tapi saat ia melihat sesuatu di langit langit kamar Chanyeol membuat ia penasaran.

Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya untuk berdiri. Di atas sana seperti ada ruangan untuk menyimpan sesuatu membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

Saat Baekhyun sedang berusaha membuka tutup laci yg ada di langit langit kamar dengan melompat, Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dengan mengendap - endap lalu matanya langsung terfokus ke Baekhyun yg sedang mencoba membuka tempat ia menyimpan rahasianya.

Chanyeol pun langsung lari lalu memeluk Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun jatuh ke tempat tidur bersamaan tubuh Chanyeol memeluknya.

"yak kau ini" ucap Baekhyun kesal sekaligus kaget.

"kau mau apa hah?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran sambil menindih Baekhyun, sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjukan ke atas untuk mengalihkan kegugupan nya.

"kau mau tau?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggangguk.

"nanti ya. Aku ganti baju dulu" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggangguk setuju.

Chanyeol pun bangkit lalu segera berjalan ke lemari nya setelah itu ke kamar mandi untuk bertukar pakaian.

Baekhyun pun bernafas legah karena ia pastikan wajahnya mulai merona. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih menatap ke luar jendela untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya itu.

"menunggu lama?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"tidak" ucap Baekhyun sambil tetap memandang ke langit yg ada di luar jendela.

Chanyeol pun menepati janjinya.

Ia segera berdiri di atas tempat tidur lalu membuka laci itu dan membuat Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan apa yg di lakukan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu Chanyeol memegang erat tempat persembunyiannya sebelum jatuh menimpa Baekhyun.

"itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol pun duduk di ranjangnya dan Baekhyun pun bergeser sedikit untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"masa lalu kita yg tersisa" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"maksudnya?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Seingatnya dia baru kenal dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu jadi, kenapa Chanyeol berkata masa lalu kita yg tersisa?

Chanyeol yg mengerti air muka Baekhyun pun mulai menjelaskan maksudnya.

"aku yg menggambar ini. Ini tentang kita yg dulu. 200 tahun yg lalu. Lalu yg ini, ini masa depan kita. 150 tahun yg akan datang" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"hah begini Baek. Dulu, 200 tahun yg lalu, kau terlahir sebagai carrier. Kita dulu adalah anggota kerajaan. Kita sama sama pangeran. Tapi waktu itu, aku sedang berperang dan pasukan ku melemah. Aku melarikan diri dan sial nya malah masuk ke kamar mu. Waktu itu kakak tiri mu, anak silir ayah mu yg yg ke 3. Dia sangat membenci mu. Karena dia, kita menikah lalu kita punya anak. Tapi belum sempat kita beri nama, kerajaan kita berdua di serang musuh dan ternyata itu ulah kakak tirimu yg dahulu menyerang kerajaan itu. Kita pun mati. Tapi sebelum kejadian itu, saat kau tengah hamil, kita mengucapkan sebuah janji. Saat itu tengah hujan meteor. Katanya itu terjadi setiap 50 tahun sekali. Kita mengucapkan hal itu dan itu terwujud" ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"kau aneh Chan. Jangan membohongiku. Kita tidak ada hubungan apa sebelumnya" ucap Baekhyun sedikit takut pada Chanyeol.

"kau tak percaya?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggangguk.

"aku akan menceritakannya secara rinci. Tapi aku mohon, kau percaya lah pada ku. Jangan pergi dari ku. Karena aku mencintaimu Baek" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia sedang menimang ucapan Chanyeol.

"kalau tentang masa depan kita yg 150 tahun, kau juga terlahir Carrier karena permintaanmu. Kau menyesal terlahir wanita. Pasti kau tambah tidak mengerti ya?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggangguk.

"ya sudah aku akan ceritakan semuanya. Kau lihat lah hasil gambar ku. Sejak dulu, aku pandai menggambar. Kapan2 kita ke museum ya biar kau semakin percaya" ucap Chanyeol.

"tidak bisa kah sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kau yakin mau sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"iya" jawab Baekhyun pelan. Sebenarnya ada perasaan ragu menggerogoti hatinya tapi ia benar benar penasaran dan rasa penasaran nya tidak bisa tidak harus segera terjawab.

"hah baik lah. Ayo kita ke museum" ucap Chanyeol.

"yey" pekik Baekhyun senang.

"tapi baju ku?" ucap Baekhyun teringat.

"kita ke rumah mu dulu. Gimana?" ucap Chanyeol memberikan usul.

"tapi museum tutup pukul 5 soreh sementara ini sudah pukul 4" ucap Baekhyun dengan air wajah sedih.

"besok aja ya?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Mencoba membujuk Baekhyun.

"cerita kan sekarang saja Chan~" rengek Baekhyun lalu ia berbaring di kasur Chanyeol.

"hah baik lah. Tapi kau jangan tertidur karena ini bakal seperti dongeng" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia ikut merebahkan diri di kasur, di samping Baekhyun setelah meletakan kembali lemari dan gambar itu ketempat semula.

"iya. Ceritakan lah. Aku suka dengan hal hal berbau seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia merubah posisi tidurnya menyamping agar bisa menatap Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol tetap pada posisinya, menatap ke langit langit kamar.

"aku tak tau mulai dari mana" ucap Chanyeol bingung.

"masa lalu saja. Aku suka pelajaran sejarah" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"tapi kau ipa. Kenapa tidak ambil ips?" tanya Chanyeol.

"kau seperti tidak tau saja mama ku" ucap Baekhyun merengut.

"iya aku mengerti. Hmm dari mana ya, aku bingung" ucap Chanyeol sambil berpikir.

"bingung di bagian mana nya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"dulu, nama kita bukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku lupa nama masa lalu kita" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"ya sudah pakai nama kita sekarang saja. Toh orang nya juga kita yg dulu kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol semakin berdebar oleh senyum yg tulus itu.

"boleh aku mencium mu" dan ucapan itu lolos tanpa di sadari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya berkedip polos ke arah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun tersadar oleh ucapan nya.

Ia membalikan badan menyamping lalu menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Baekhyun awalnya hanya diam saja, tapi saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan dan ciuman lebih dalam, ia pun menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingat betul semua kejadian yg terjadi. Ia sangat menyayangkan kelakuan bodohnya yg masa lalu sempat membuat kekasih nya menangis.

Chanyeol menyirit bingung lalu membuka matanya saat Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk berciuman lebih intim.

Awalnya Chanyeol ragu, ia takut kelepasan. Ia yakin jika ia melakukan nya sekarang, itu akan membuat kedua orang tua mereka kecewa.

Jadi, selama bertarung lidah, Chanyeol tetap membuka mata, tidak mau terlalu terbawa suasana.

Baekhyun menyadari keanehan ciuman Chanyeol.

Ia pun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"aku tak mau kelepasan Baek" ucap Chanyeol seolah mengerti apa yg di pikirkan Baekhyun.

"kau benar benar pria baik Chan" ucap Baekhyun lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

"itu karena aku sungguh mencintai mu. Bukan nafsu semata sayang" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"jadi, kau benar benar ingin menikah dengan ku?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"apakah kau mulai mencintai ku?" tanya Chanyeol membuat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun muncul.

Baekhyun hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Chanyeol tanpa membalas perkataan Chanyeol dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"hei kenapa diam saja? jawab dong" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun semakin erat memeluk nya.

"hahaha. Tak apa apa. Terus lah memeluk ku sampai besok pun aku tidak keberatan" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol sehingga sang empunya meringis sakit.

"jangan menggoda ku" rajuk Baekhyun.

"iya iya" ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"ya sudah, yuk ke rumah mu. Aku takut kau kena amukan marah dari mama mu yg galak itu" ucap Chanyeol di balas kekehan Baekhyun.

"kau tau mama ku cerewet, dan anak nya juga. Kau mau menikah dengan wanita cerewet?" tanya Baekhyun lalu ia bangun untuk duduk di kasur di ikutin Chanyeol.

"wanita cerewet itu tanda sayang. Mereka perhatian sampai hal terkecuali dan terkecil. Makanya aku mau menikah dengan mu dan akan tahan dengan segala kecerewetan mu" ucap Chanyeol main main tapi malah membuat Baekhyun kembali merajuk.

"aku tak suka kata kata mu" ucap Baekhyun. Dan ini lah salah satu kesukaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun itu polos dan selalu mengatakan kata hatinya tanpa malu malu. Itu adalah point plus karena Baekhyun itu jujur walau pastinya Chanyeol bakal sedikit kewalahan menghadapi tingkah merajuk Baekhyun.

"baik lah. Maaf kan aku ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan tangan kanan nya.

"jangan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas.

"iya manis" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia bangkit dari duduk dan jongko membelakangi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"sini ku gendong" ucap Chanyeol.

"untuk apa? aku tidak sakit kok" ucap Baekhyun pada hal hati nya sudah berdebar.

"kaki mu naik betis karena membantu mama membersihkan rumah. Nanti sepulang dari sana, kita ke tukang pijit ya?" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"darimana kau tau?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"cctv" ucap Chanyeol santai masih pada posisinya.

"kau tidak mengintip ku kan?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"untuk apa aku taruh cctv di kamar mandi? kau juga tidak ada ganti baju kok selama satu harian ini" ucap Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"baik lah. Terima kasih atas pengertian nya" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia naik ke punggung Baekhyun.

"sst jangan brisik ya. Mama sedang tidur bersama adik. Nanti aku kabarin mama lewat ponsel" ucap Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan di tangga dengan hati hati.

"uhm" jawab Baekhyun sambil menggangguk.

Dan entah gimana, nafas Baekhyun menyentuh leher belakang nya membuat Chanyeol harus berusaha lebih fokus.

Dan saat menjauhi kamar mama, ia berkata "nafasmu tolong Baek. Jangan sampai kau malah menyulut nafsuku karena nafasmu menerpa tengkuk ku" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah nya.

"maaf" cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas.

Sesampai di teras, ia menurunkan Baekhyun untuk mengunci pintu lalu berjalan ke mobil dan mereka pun berangkat ke rumah Baekhyun.

Tbc


	5. Chaper 4

Dan entah gimana, nafas Baekhyun menyentuh leher belakang nya membuat Chanyeol harus berusaha lebih fokus.

Dan saat menjauhi kamar mama, ia berkata "nafasmu tolong Baek. Jangan sampai kau malah menyulut nafsuku karena nafasmu menerpa tengkuk ku" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah nya.

"maaf" cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas.

Sesampai di teras, ia menurunkan Baekhyun untuk mengunci pintu lalu berjalan ke mobil dan mereka pun berangkat ke rumah Baekhyun.

Janji Kita

"Aku adalah orang yg sama dari masa lalu dan masa depan. Aku ingin mengubahnya semuanya dari masa kini karena aku tak ingin memulai dari masa lalu karena suatu alasan"

\- Park Chanyeol

"mama" ucap Baekhyun bingung saat mamanya malah memberskan barang barang

"kau dari mana Baekhyun?" tanya mama nya dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"rumah Chanyeol ma" ucap Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"kita harus pindah" ucap mama Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"kenapa dan ke mana ma?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"rumah ini sudah di jual papa mu. Pria berengsek itu kalah judi dan menjadikan jaminan rumah ini. Jadi mama takut, kau malah menjadi jaminannya selanjutnya makanya kita harus pergi dari sini" ucap mama Baekhyun lalu ia masuk ke rumah memberskan barang barang.

"Chanyeol" cicit Baekhyun sedikit takut. Ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol dan tak ingin berpisah.

"aku akan bicara pada mama mu. Kau tunggu di sini ya?" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam rumah, keadaannya sudah lengang. Sepertinya barang barang mereka sudah di pindahkan ke rumah baru mereka.

"tante, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Chanyeol sopan.

"kau ingin membicarakan apa nak?" tanya ibu Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Baekhyun bisa tinggal di rumah ku. Lagi pula, kami sudah membuat kesepakatan tentang rumah itu".

"kalau tentang rumah itu saya sudah tau, tapi tetap saja, aku harus menyelamatkan anak kesayangan ku. Ayah Baekhyun itu sedikit tak waras. Ia bisa melakukan apapun pada ku terlebih Baekhyun" dan ia melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah sarat akan tak suka.

"aku akan melindunginya"

"atas dasar apa kau ingin melindunginya?" suaranya meninggi.

"aku mencintainya dan ingin menikahinya. Biarkan sekarang Baekhyun jadi tanggung jawabku" balas Chanyeol tetap dengan sopan.

"tapi aku masih belum bisa mempercayaimu, bocah"

"jadi dengan cara apa aku harus membuktikannya?"

Ibu Baekhyun terdiam. "lumayan juga anak itu tak akan menyusahkanku" guma ibu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, bocah. Kau jaga Baekhyun ya. Ambil barang barangnya yg tersisah di kamarnya. Usahakan rumah ini benar benar tampak kosong. Jangan beritahu siapapun bahwa Baekhyun ada pada mu. Kau harus melindunginya".

"jadi mama akan ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah ibunya.

"mama akan ke desa. Ke rumah nenek buyut. Kau sekolah baik baik ya. Tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Mama akan mengirimkan uang makan mu setiap bulan jadi nak Chanyeol, berikan nomor ponsel mu" ucap mama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menurutinya.

"anggap saja Baekhyun ngekos di rumah nu. Kau Baekhyun, jangan menyusahkan orang lain. Mama akan sebisa mungkin menghubungimu okey. Jaga dirimu dan mama mempercayaimu sayang" ucap wanita parubaya itu lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"lalu kakak ke mana ma?" tanya Baekhyun dan melihat wajah ibunya dengan sedih.

"mereka sudah terlebih dahulu ke ibukota" ucapnya lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhir tapi, entah lah. Hanya Tuhan yang tau nasib mereka.

"aku akan merindukan mama" ucap Baekhyun membalas pelukan sang ibunda.

"sstt bersabar lah. Makanya kau sekolah baik baik okey? saat kau lulus nanti, ambil lah beasiswa ke luar negeri agar kau selamat dari papa mu" ucap ibu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menggangguk dan mereka melepaskan pelukan hangat tersebut.

"ya sudah mama harus segera ke terminal. Kau ambil barang mu yg tersisa ya? dan uang serta emas itu untuk sementara kau simpan. Mama percaya pada mu" ucap mama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun memeluk mama nya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pelukan itu lalu mama nya segera masuk ke taksi online yg di panggilnya.

Setelah kepergiannya, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah mengambil beberapa barangnya di bantu oleh Chanyeol.

"jadi kau resmi benar benar tinggal di rumah ku" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan senyum.

"ada kamar kosong kan di samping kamar mu? aku akan tinggal di sana" jawabnya lesu. Sangat berat rasanya meninggalkan rumah yang penuh kenangan ini.

"kenapa tidak di kamar ku?" goda Chanyeol

"kau gila? kita belum menikah dan hanya TEMAN" ucap Baekhyun menekan kata TEMAN.

Chanyeol jengkel dengan kata kata TEMAN itu. Ia pun mendorong Baekhyun pelang ke dinding dan memojokannya.

"bagaimana kalau hari ini kau menjadi pacar ku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"apa?" tanya Baekhyun kaku. Ini tiba tiba baginya dan otaknya tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

"aku mencintaimu Baek" ucap Chanyeol dan ia menatap intens Baekhyun tanpa ia tau hal itu mempengaruhi kinerja jantung Baekhyun.

Di tengah debaran jantungnya itu, Baekhyun mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Chanyeol tapi hanya ketulusan yg di temuinya

"tapi tetap saja Chan, kita tak bisa satu kamar terus menerus sebelum adanya ikatan suci" jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup apalagi melihat senyum Chanyeol yang semakin membuatnya salah tingkah.

"kau benar. Bisa bisa aku memakan mu kapanpun" balas namja itu kepada yoja manis di hadapannya.

Yeoja itupun mencubit perut kanan Chanyeol lalu mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

"kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah mobil dengan membawa sekardus barang - barang Baekhyun.

"uhm aku lapar"

"kita ke mall sekalian membeli alat sekolah mu yg rusak" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membalas dengan tersenyum.

Sesampainya di mall, mereka langsung berbelanja kebutuhan Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, mereka masuk ke salah satu kafe dan Chanyeol memesankan makanan untuk makan malam mereka.

"kau sudah menghubungi ibumu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"oh iya" ucap Chanyeol teringat.

"halo ma" sapa Chanyeol saat telepon sudah terhubung.

"kau di mana Chanyeol?"

"kami di mall ma, membeli beberapa keperluan Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun menitipkan Baekhyun agar tinggal di rumah kita karena mereka mengalami sedikit masalah ma"

"kau bisa menceritakan nya saat makan malam jadi cepatlah pulang"

"tapi kami sudah makan deluan sekarang ma. Mama mau aku bawain apa?" tanya Chanyeol untuk mengurangi kemarahan sang ibu.

"tidak ada. Cepat lah segera pulang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan benar saja, ada kilatan petir yang menjilat jilat di langit malam itu.

"baik lah ma. Sudah dulu ya dah" ucap Chanyeol lalu memutuskan sambungan setelah di jawab iya oleh ibunya.

"apa kata mama mu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kita harus menjelaskannya nanti di rumah"

"memang harus. Dan aku masih ingat tentang janji mu tadi soreh"

"yg mana?" tanya Chanyeol berpura pura lupa padahal ia tau maksud Baekhyun.

"aish museum itu. Aku masih merasa tak percaya dengan ucapan mu. 200 tahun yg lalu? yg benar saja" ucap Baekhyun kesal merasa Chanyeol seperti tengah mengarang cerita.

"apa kau masih punya buku sejarah smp?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak. Aku telah menghilangkan nya" ucap Baekhyun dan merasa semakin kesal kerena sepertinya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"apa kau masih ingat tentang kerajaan Kim?" tanya Chanyeol dan tatapannya semakin intens melihat wajah imut yeoja di hadapannya. Selama itu Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun yeoja atau namja yang terpenting itu adalah Baekhyun. Orang yang ia cintai dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

"tidak. Kau berbohong kan? Jangan membohongiku Chanyeol!"

"tidak. Aku tidak membohongimu sayang. Ssh gimana ya menjelaskannya. Dulu ibu ku itu dari kejaraan Kim. Dan kau bisa mengetahui cerita kita dulu melalui selir kerajaan Kim. Nanti ada kerajaan Park dan Byun masuk di cerita kerajaan Kim" ucap Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"jadi sejak dulu kita memang memiliki darah Park dan Byun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"iyab. Kita mengalami reinkarnasi" ucap Chanyeol dan kembali tersenyum membuat Baekhyun kembali gugup.

"tapi kenapa hanya aku saja yg tidak ingat sementara kau ingat?" tanya Baekhyun dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol karena ia merasa gugup setiap kali Chanyeol menatap intes maupun tersenyum tampan seperti ini.

"ini adalah sebuah hukuman untuk ku Baek. Ini sungguh menyakitkan" ucap Chanyeol dan wajahnya berubah senduh sarat akan rasa bersalah.

"hukuman apanya?" tanya Baekhyun dan rasa gugupnya lenyap melihat wajah sendu namja di hadapannya.

"aku bahkan ingat di saat kita bertiga meninggal dengan tragis. Itu adalah bagian dari hukuman karena kesalahan yg ku lakukan" dan mata mereka kembali bertubrukan.

"kita bertiga? satu lagi siapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dan mencoba membaca mata Chanyeol dan menebak apakah ia berbohong atau tidak.

"Putra kita" ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum tulus.

"aku jadi semakin penasaran Chan" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia kembali mengunyah makanannya dan sial. Rasa gugupnya kembali muncul.

"aku akan menceritakannya dengan perlahan agar kau tidak syok" balas Chanyeol dan juga kembali menyantap makannya.

"apakah dulu kita menikah karena cinta?" tanya Baekhyun sesedikit takut entah karena apa.

"tidak. Tapi kita mati dengan saling mencintai" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu ia menyentuh tangan kiri Baekhyun sebentar lalu mengelus nya dan mata mereka berbicara. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta sementara Baekhyun masih bingung dengan semuanya ini.

Setelah percakapan itu, Baekhyun memilih diam dan mencoba mengingat tentang cerita keluarga Kim yg di maksud Chanyeol tadi sementara Chanyeol masih mengelus tangan kiri Baekhyun sambil menikmati wajah berpikir Baekhyun yg tampak imut.

"sudah selesai. Sebaikanya kita harus segera pulang. Daerah ini rawan banjir" dan Baekhyun melepaskan tangan nya dari genggam Chanyeol karena degupan jantungnya kembali membuatnya merasa aneh dan gugup.

"kau seperti trauma terhadap banjir" balas Chanyeol lalu mereka menghabiskan makanan di piring itu.

"tentu saja. Kerena banjir itu tak enak. Ia biasa membuat kerusakan dan penyakit padahal hanya air" jawabnya sambil tetap menghabiskan makanan di piringnya hingga tak tersisa.

"ya sudah ayo kita pulang" setelah makanan mereka habis lalu ia mengeluarkan dompet dan memanggil pelayan untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

Setelah itu, mereka bangkit dari bangku dan berjalan ke arah parkiran sambil Baekhyun tetap menggengam barang belanjaannya.

"Chanyeol" cicit Baekhyun tiba tiba sambil mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang menuju mobil.

"ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap melangkah.

"terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap ke arah nya.

"tak perlu berterima kasih. Sudah kewajibanku memenuhi kebutuhanmu" dengan senyum tulus di akhir perkataannya.

"tapi kita masih anak sma Chanyeol belum bekerja" ucap Baekhyun tak enak.

"sejak smp aku bahkan sudah bermain dengan saham perusahaan" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"dan kau sejak sma kelas 10 sudah bermain bisnis jual beli" ucap Chanyeol menebak.

"tapi penghasilannya hanya cukup buat pulsa internet".

"tapi itu sudah uang mu sendiri. Sudah lah tak usah di pikirkan. Ayo kita pulang. Mama pasti sudah menunggu di rumah".

"sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu menarik Baekhyun mendekat guna mencium dahi Baekhyun. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona.

"ayo pulang ke rumah kita" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

Dan saat gas mobil mulai di pijak Chanyeol, suara guntur mengagetkan mereka.

"kita harus cepat" ucap Chanyeol dan ia mengendarai mobil sedikit terburu buru.

Saat di jalan, petir menyambar dengan keras membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan mengigil ketakutan.

"hei kau masih takut petir?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap menyetir dan sesekali melihat yeoja tersebut.

"apakah dulu aku takut petir?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"iya. Kau tetap taku petir" ucap Chanyeol lalu mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun.

"apakah dulu aku suka pedas?".

"tidak. Kau suka makanan manis".

"wah kau tau banyak tentang ku sementara aku tidak tau banyak tentang mu" ucap Baekhyun merajuk.

"kau bisa bertanya apapun tentang ku" balasnya. Ia merasa bersyukur karena ketakutan Baekhyun terhadap petir mulai teralihkan.

"apakah kemarin itu ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Baekhyun entah memiliki keberanian dari mana.

"iya. Itu ciuman pertama ku".

"tapi kau bilang dulu kita pernah punya seorang putra".

"kita memulai semuanya dari awal. Jadi yah walau dulu kita sudah melakukan sejauh itu tetap saja sekarang kita masih suci".

"tapi kau sudah menodai bibirku".

"kau tak suka ku cium?" tanya Chanyeol kembali menggoda Baekhyun nya.

"berhenti bertanya hal seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun sedikit membentak.

"tapi kau deluan memancingnya" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat tingkah malu Baekhyun.

"baik lah pertanyaan lain. Apakah kau pernah memilik pacar?" tanyanya mencoba mengganti topik.

"pertanyaan mu selalu saja yg melewati batas privasi" ucap Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"baik lah baik aku akan diam saja" jawab Baekhyun kesal.

"kau yg pertama dan ku pastikan kau akan menjadi yg terakhir" ucap Chanyeol walaupun matanya seolah olah fokus ke jalanan, ia tetap bisa melihat Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya.

"kenapa? pada hal kau bisa mencari wanita lain yg lebih dari pada ku" jawab Baekhyun terkejut.

"karena ini sebuah hukuman. Aku tak bisa mengulanginya dengan wanita lain karena aku sudah di hukum oleh Tuhan sehingga aku hanya bisa fokus kepadamu" ucap Chanyeol dan ia kembali tersenyum tetap memandang jalanan.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tak memiliki ide lain untuk menghangat suasana canggung tersebut. Dan berakhir dia memilih menutup mata dan jatuh tertidur di mobil. Chanyeol yg menyadari hal itu hanya membiarkan Baekhyun terlelap.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol pun keluar dari kursi mengemudi dan berjalan menuju kursi penumpang tempat Baekhyun masih terlelap. Ia membukakan pintu dan sabuk pengaman lalu menggendong tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu karena terlelap dengan lembut.

Tanpa ia sadari saat ia menaiki tangga, ibu Chanyeol mengintip dari celah pintu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

 **TBC**


End file.
